Paralyzed with Fear
by BrBa308
Summary: Quinn meets the new guy at school and begins a toxic relationship with him. *trigger warning: sexual assault/abusive relationships*
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

Chapter 1- The New Guy

"So, Quinn, who's that guy you've been hanging around with in the hallway? You two look pretty close." Mercedes asked her as they entered the choir room together.

"Oh, you mean Jack? He's the new guy. Just moved here from Michigan. I met him in my English, and we started talking. He's actually pretty cool." Quinn answered.

"And hot." Santana added.

Quinn smirked and let out a small giggle.

"Ooh, you like him don't you?" Mercedes asked when she saw a rosy blush come to Quinn's cheeks.

"He's alright." Quinn tried to quickly stop the speculation. "He did mention that he can sing though."

"Girl you better invite him to glee club soon." Mercedes fixed her stare on Quinn to see how she thought about it.

"Yeah, of course," Quinn didn't particularly want to but she saw no harm in it.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Alright guys, this week's assignment-" Mr. Schue was interrupted by an unfamiliar face walking into the choir room.

The man stopped and looked around for a second as if he had just walked into the wrong building but still trying to figure it out. Mr. Schue got a skeptical look on his face. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schue asked, saying his words slowly.

"Ah, hey. My name's Jack, I'm new to this school. I hear this is the singing club?"

"Glee club," Mr. Schue corrected. "Great to meet you, thanks for joining in Jack. How about you take a seat over there?" Mr. Schue pointed toward the rows of red chairs on the opposite side of the room. "I was just about to get started."

Jack walked over and took a seat next to Quinn.

"How did you know I was here?" Quinn whispered, sounding almost angry.

"I saw you walk in a few minutes ago." Jack replied without expression. "I heard you say something what song you thought some annoying girl was going to be singing today? Thought I'd see what was going on in here."

Quinn drew her eyebrows together and pursed her lips.

"Ok, that's not alright. You can't just walk around stalking me and following me into wherever I go." Quinn quietly yelled at him.

"Seems like I just did." Jack said with a certain kind of charm. He was one of those people who's just naturally charming to others.

Quinn's mood lightened but she pretended to still be angry.

"Well don't do it again." She said to Jack.

"Quinn! Save the discussion for after class." Mr. Schue scolded.

"Sorry." Quinn said as she glared at Jack.

Jack chuckled quietly. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Alright so as I was saying, this week's assignment is to sing a Florence and the Machine song. Would anyone like to give it a go before class is over today?" Mr. Schue questioned.

Rachel raised her hand high.

"I would!" She spoke before being called on.

Mr. Schue took a sip of his coffee and set it back down on top of the piano.

"Sure." Mr. Schue said to Rachel. "The floor's all yours."

Rachel stood up and hurriedly walked to the center of the room.

"I am going to be singing the song 'What Kind of Man'," She announced. "It's dedicated to a certain person I know."

Finn looked around and scratched his head awkwardly.

After about 40 more minutes of Mr. Schuster lecturing about how Florence and the Machine came about, class was finally over. Quinn tried to quickly walk out so she wouldn't have to talk to Jack again, but he caught up to her.

"Quinn! Wait!" Jack yelled.

Quinn stopped for a moment to let him get closer to her.

"What?" Quinn asked in an annoyed voice.

"Have a good rest of your day, I'll make sure to see you tomorrow morning. See you later, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2: Promises, Promises

Chapter 2- Promises, Promises

The next morning Quinn came to school and saw Jack standing near her locker.

"Told you I'd be here." He smirked.

Quinn raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"You really do keep your promises." She was suspicious about why he was coming on to her so strong.

She put her cheer bag into her locker and grabbed her books for first period without saying anything more. She shut her locker and stared at him for a second.

"Want me to walk you to class?" He asked, breaking the moment of silence.

Quinn looked around awkwardly as if she was about to do something illegal.

"Sure," She finally responded.

They linked arms and walked to their first period class, which they happened to have together. English class. Quinn didn't really care for English but she was happy she had it first period so she could get it over with first thing in the morning. Her and Jack walked into the class together and sat down at two desks in the back next to each other.

"So, Quinn. May I have your phone number?" Jack asked as soon as they say down.

Quinn look at Jack with her eyebrows drawn together and a slight smile on her face.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Come on, you can tell there's something between us, right?" Jack grinned a little. "It can't be just me."

Quinn smiled and her cheeks got a little blushed.

"Ok," Quinn replied. "Sure." She said, taking out a piece of notebook paper from her binder and writing down her number. "Just no creepy talk or sexting." She told him with a smile.

Jack held up his hands in protest.

"No sexting? Kinda harsh, don't you think?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him with an offended look on her face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Jack said as he took the paper with her number written on it before she could change her mind.

Rachel stormed into the classroom and sat down at the desk in front of Quinn.

"Can you believe Finn thought I was breaking up with him when I sang that song yesterday in Glee club? If anything I was helping our relationship." Rachel said so quickly it was almost hard to keep up with what she was saying.

"Well, you did sing kind of aggressively," Quinn said to her.

"How-" Rachel was going to start ranting again but suddenly realized there was another person sitting next to Quinn. "Well hello there. Jack, right? If you're going to join my glee club you better be good at singing. I am not going to lose sectionals just because of you." Rachel said almost accusingly. "You're a sophomore? You look older." She asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Jack widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, taken back by how much she able to say in so little time.

"Yes, I am a sophomore, and yes. I can sing well, I won't ruin.. whatever you thought I might ruin." He tried to cover everything she asked.

"Sectionals," Rachel corrected, sounding irritated.

Quinn laughed a little at Rachel and Jack's conversation. Rachel glared at her.

* * *

"Are you sure he's not trying to move things a little too fast?" Quinn asked Mercedes for reassurance as they made their way to lunch. "I heard a rumor that he still has a girlfriend in Michigan. I can not just be some side whore he goes to when he can't get anything from his distant girlfriend."

"Quinn, stop worrying. If he had a girlfriend, don't you think they'd be broken up by now? A long distance relationship like that is impossible in high school. I think you should just go for him, he seems great." Mercedes tried to ease Quinn's suspicions.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I should just give him a chance," Quinn agreed.

Santana caught up to Quinn and Mercedes and flipped her ponytail.

"So I hear you and Jack are gettin' it on." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"He was just bragging to some people about how he got your number." Santana informed her. "I think it's great, he's the hottest boyfriend you've ever had."

Quinn let out a slight laugh.

"Whatever Santana." Quinn said with another small laugh. "Just make sure you remember whose boyfriend he is."

"Boyfriend?" Mercedes blurted out.

"Oh, uh. Yeah I guess. I mean he did ask for my number didn't he?" Quinn's attitude about Jack suddenly changed for the better.

Mercedes patted Quinn on the shoulder.

"Alright girl, just promise you'll be safe."


	3. Chapter 3: Every Rose Has it's Thorn

"So, those are your friends from Michigan?" Quinn asked Jack, pointing to the picture that sat on his nightstand.

"Yep," he answered. "Great people," he chuckled.

Quinn sat back on Jack's bed, where they sat next to each other talking.

"Did you.. have a girlfriend there?" she asked, trying to not sound suspicious.

Jack looked at her, taken aback by the question.

"Why, jealous you might've not been the only one to have the honor of being my girlfriend?" he joked.

Quinn looked down at the bed without smiling.

"Is that a yes?" she questioned impatiently.

Jack looked her in the eyes.

"No.. no, I didn't have a girlfriend. You're my first, actually," he confessed.

Quinn slightly clenched her jaw as she nodded. She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to come off as the 'psycho girlfriend' type either.

"That's nice," she said without feeling or sincerity.

Jack smiled at her, putting his arm around her to hug her.

"Have you?" he asked.

"Oh, just a couple. Nothing special though," Quinn answered truthfully.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy?" he asked, almost ignoring the answer to her other question.

Her mouth fell open slightly. She wasn't prepared for such a personal question.

"Um.. well, I. Not _that_ ," she responded.

Jack nodded, slightly smiling. He moved his body a little bit closer to hers, then sat up and turned to the side so that he was facing her. He placed his hand gently on the shin of her leg, slowly bringing his upward on her leg.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion, pulling her leg away from his hand.

"Teasing you," He smiled, placing his hand on her lower thigh, which was bare because she still had her cheerleading uniform on from practice.

She drew her eyebrows together in confusion. " _Stop_ ," she demanded, pushing his hand away.

"You're so cute when you're mad," He laughed a little, putting his hand back again.

Quinn jumped off the bed. "I have to go now," She said with a harsh voice, picking up her bag and leaving his bedroom. She thought she heard him starting to say something as she left, but she didn't stop to listen. She ran down the stairs and out of his front door. She got into her car and drove away quickly, speeding to her house.

As she made her way to her house, questions started racing through her mind. _What did he just do ?_ And _why?_ _Was I coming onto him too strong?_ _Was I sending him the wrong message?_

She pulled into her driveway, stopping the car and taking the keys out of the ignition. She sat there a minute before getting out, trying to make sense of what just happened. Was she making a big deal out of something small?

She got out of the car and into the house, immediately walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her and laying down on her bed. She began crying all at once, like she had been saving it all day to finally let free at this moment.

* * *

"So, you're sure you told him to stop?" Tina asked Quinn.

"Yes. I told him to stop, and he put his hand back. And I know it's not like it was rape or anything, but isn't that a big deal? I mean, aren't you supposed to _not_ go around touching people even after they say to stop?" She responded.

Tina nodded but stayed silent. She had no idea how to react to this. This _did_ seem kind of creepy, but she didn't think it was really that big of a deal.

"Do you think I should report it or something?" Quinn asked, breaking the small silence.

Tina looked at her a moment before responding, thinking carefully about what she should say.

"Well, no I don't think so. It was probably just a misunderstanding anyways, maybe he didn't hear you or he just thought you were kidding," Tina replied.

Quinn swallowed hard and looked down at her own hands.

"Yeah.. yeah I guess maybe," She said, acting like she agreed. But she _didn't_ agree. She felt unsafe now, like Jack was dangerous. And sure he seemed great and all, with his good looks and both singing and athletic talent, but the others don't know him like she does.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to Pretend

Quinn walked into school the next week feeling afraid. She wanted to avoid Jack, she never wanted to see him again. She got a sick feeling in her stomach when she thought about what happened on Friday. She didn't understand; he was acting as if he was doing nothing at all wrong. Like it was so normal, and so natural to keep going even though she said "no." Her eyes teared up as she began to enter the school. She was not ready for the day that was about to come. All of the pretending and denial she was going to have to have around him and the glee club. She walked in the building and made her way toward her first-floor locker. _There he was_. He was standing right in front of her locker. "Dammit," she thought to herself. Why was he doing this to her? She couldn't decide if she was overreacting and he was being a kind, romantic boyfriend; or if her gut feeling was right, and he was a dangerous monster. She decided to be brave and go to her locker.

"Hey Quinn," he greeted her with joy as he smiled.

"Hey.." Quinn replied awkwardly as she opened her locker.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" he asked, sliding his hand down the back of her hair.

"Nothing," Quinn stated as she quickly grabbed her books from her locker and started to walk away

"Wait, where's my hug?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

She loosely put her arms on his upper back, hoping it would cause him to be satisfied and let go.

"Come on, hug tighter," he said almost angrily. "Move your hands lower," he added with a small laugh.

She squeezed her eyes shut, just hoping that he would let her out of his tight embrace. She wanted to push him away or yell something, but she was afraid of what he might do, and she didn't want to cause a scene. She adjusted her arms around him slightly tighter, but kept them at the same place. He squeezed her for a couple more seconds and then let go of her. She walked away as soon as she could, saying "I have to go," in a rushed tone. She walked into her English class, the class they had together, and moved to a seat further away from where she and him usually sat together. She fidgeted with her hands and her feet as she braced herself for the moment that he would walk into the classroom. Thankfully, a few students walked in before him and sat at the desks around her, making no seats directly by her available. When he finally walked in he looked at the desk near the back that she usually sat at and made a confused expression with his face. He looked around the room and spotted her, motioning for her to come sit over there with him. She looked away and pretended to not see him, deeply hoping for the bell to ring so the teacher would tell everyone to sit down. He eventually sat down at his usual desk and had a slightly offended look on his face. She glanced around nervously, worrying about what he might say to her later.

* * *

"I swear there's something not right about him," Quinn tried to persuade Mercedes.

Mercedes stayed quiet a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Maybe it's because you haven't really had a real boyfriend yet," she responded. "Wasn't that the first time you've ever done anything.. relatively _intimate_?"

"Yeah.. yeah, it was," Quinn replied, trying to convince herself that this was the reason she felt weird about him. "Maybe that's why," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Mercedes said, returning the quiet tone. "Just try to join in the relationship. If you end up not liking it, then fine. But you never know unless you give it a chance."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn!" Jack yelled from down the hallway, lightly running her way.

Quinn stood off to the side of the hallway and stopped to wait for him to catch up, following Mercedes advice by greeting him with a warm smile. "Hey," she said joyfully.

"Hey baby," he replied, putting his arm around her. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, just walking down the hallway with you," she giggled. He smiled at her, his eyes flashing a sparkle. She was trying so hard to not feel uncomfortable around him, but she just couldn't help it, so she pretended.

He stopped, putting his hand on her cheek. "I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you," he complimented.

She shuddered as he said it. She couldn't pretend anymore. She gave him an awkward smile but told him she had to leave, hurrying to her locker. She couldn't stand to be around him any longer. Something about him just seemed so off and so creepy. She knew she couldn't be the only one who felt that way. Right? _Am I crazy?_ Am I overreacting?

She walked into the bathroom to take a break from the crowds of people for a few minutes. She felt safe there, protected from Jack. She took deep breaths in and out.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Santana asked her with a concerned voice.

"Oh, hey. Yeah," Quinn said, sounding frazzled.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of more 'all over the place' than usual.." she replied.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. Everything's fine," Quinn stated. She walked out of the bathroom with Santana, who opened up her miniature, hand-held mirror as soon as they left the bathroom so she could look at herself.

"Hey, what do you think about Jack?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence.

Santana looked at her, confused. "Yeah," she shrugged. "He's hot. Aren't you dating him?"

"I am. I just. I don't know, he seems kind of creepy to me," she remarked.

"Like, nerd-creepy or sociopath-creepy?" Santana questioned.

"Sociopath-creepy," Quinn answered after thinking for a second.

Santana nodded. "I don't know, maybe," She said. "I don't really know him yet."

They walked together to cheer practice as Quinn thought nervously to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but not in a good way. He scared her, but she didn't want him or anyone else to know that. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She gulped and closed her eyes for a second. She wished she could take back the moment that they met, that she could've just ignored him and not become friends with him. But it was too late, and she felt there was nothing she could do about it now.


End file.
